


王权之战2

by manjia434



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjia434/pseuds/manjia434
Kudos: 7





	王权之战2

“啊！”  
易烊千玺被王俊凯从背后一把狠狠按在酒店房间墙上。  
他胸口撞得生疼，五脏六腑都发了遍地震，腿根猝不及防撞到团硬邦邦的东西，一愣，随即恼羞成怒：“你疯了吗？”  
没有声音回答他，硬物隔着衣服往腿根里挤，牙齿猝然咬上耳垂，那是他最敏感的点之一，霎时身体里过了道电似的，溢出一丝呻吟。  
身后传来一声轻笑，易烊千玺羞愤欲死，愤怒地用力推墙摆脱身后人桎梏，拔腿就要开门。  
箭在弦上还能让他跑掉那就不是王俊凯了，从来没有猎物能从这只野兽嘴里逃脱。他一只手就抓住易烊千玺后衣领将人拽回怀里狠狠禁锢，“跑？你往哪儿跑？”另只手探入衬衫下摆，抚摸着柔韧光滑的小腹与胸膛。  
“你知道吗？我刚才就想把你按在赌桌上，当着所有人面干你，我的红桃皇后。”  
灼热呼吸就喷在耳根，语气狠戾蘸满某种下流的引诱。易烊千玺被家人精心呵护，光风霁月多年，从没经历过这般刺激，不知是害怕还是激动，狠狠颤栗了一下。  
把人抱着推进卧室一把扔上床，一声闷响，性能优越的床垫弹了弹，易烊千玺刚想起身，就被按了回去，两只手腕也被抓在一起，死死压在头顶。  
身体紧接着压上来，易烊千玺脸颊被捏得嘟起，那如塞壬诱惑的声音又在耳边吐蛇信子，“愿赌服输，我劝老实一点。我保证，我会让你爽上天，抱着我都不放手那种。”  
这话倒把易烊千玺的野性激发出来，他抽出手腕用力挥打开掐住脸的手掌，霍然翻身反将王俊凯压在身下，“谁不服输了？”骑在腰胯处居高临下俯视王俊凯，语气如女王不容置喙，“但我要在上面。”  
王俊凯微愣，而后纵容笑道：“可以，你开心就好。”  
对于王俊凯的配合易烊千玺很满意，谁说跟王俊凯上床，就一定要在下面被压的？他偏不。  
俯身，狠狠吻住粉色薄唇，易烊千玺边与他唇舌交缠，边解王俊凯衣服，然后趴在他颈间，小兽一样舔吻他颈侧的皮肤与锁骨。  
王俊凯形状优美的桃花眼中始终带着深浓笑意，仿佛在看讨好主人的小猫般任人趴在身上为所欲为，一双手悄无声息从身上人轻轻扭动的细窄腰侧下滑，覆盖上圆润挺翘的臀部。  
正在卖力亲他的易烊千玺眼神微变，他喘口气，“你干嘛，明明说好我在——唔——”  
将人一把按回自己唇上，堵住喋喋不休的小嘴，王俊凯边撕咬他唇间饱满可爱的唇珠，边大力揉捏掌心柔软弹性手感极佳的臀肉。  
节节败退的易烊千玺被对方反客为主，吻得难舍难分，舌尖划过敏感的上颚，又痒有麻，脑袋都要炸了。  
王俊凯慢慢靠坐起来，趁他意乱情迷，一把扯开他的衬衫，眼前的美景差点令王俊凯疯魔，易烊千玺身材匀亭，肌肉线条紧致漂亮，两粒乳尖在丝绸衬衫掩映下亭亭玉立，楚楚可怜，红梅一样叫人忍不住采撷。  
美色当前，王俊凯怎么抵抗得住，他掐住易烊千玺细腰，含住半边乳首。  
“哈啊～”  
易烊千玺猛地向后甩头，发出一声难耐的呻吟，下颌与脖颈拉成一条性感的弧线。  
“你是在上面呀。”王俊凯笑的像个狡猾的老狐狸，他埋进易烊千玺散发男士香水味的胸口，舌尖按压吮咬着肉粒，指尖还不断打圈揉捏另一粒红豆。  
从出生以来，易烊千玺一直端方克己，哪经受过这些，被玩弄得浑身发软，想推都推不开，迷迷糊糊，也就没察觉到王俊凯悄悄别开他皮带扣，然后蛇一样溜进去，等他有感觉的时候，命根子已经被人拿捏在手了。  
易烊千玺愤怒得瞪着瞎做乱的王俊凯，刚想骂人，被撩拨得早已硬挺湿润的顶端小孔忽然被用力摩擦，他一个猛栽，脑袋重重磕到王俊凯肩膀上。  
王俊凯简直跟捡了个大宝贝一样惊喜万分，他没料到平日冷漠禁欲的易烊千玺竟然如此敏感，看样子似乎还是第一次开荤，男性基因里潜藏的占有欲隐隐作祟，他变得更加兴奋，恨不能立刻将人压在身下，扯开他双腿在他体内驰骋。  
不能着急，他按住体内躁动的情欲野兽，好东西得慢慢品尝。  
王俊凯尽心伺候，易烊千玺根本抗不住对方极富技巧的上下撸动，他趴在王俊凯肩头昏头昏脑得低喘，连裤子被人扒个精光也顾不上，两条长腿被扒开摆成跨坐的姿势，充血挺立的下体顶着王俊凯腹肌，身后臀缝又被对方的坚硬如铁对准顶弄。  
易烊千玺抬起头，凉凉得瞪王俊凯，他已经见识到这人的高超手段，明白自己上了当。可惜他眼神绵软，还水润润湿漉漉，反而像勾引撒娇，王俊凯小腹一阵阵发紧，胯下那根又涨大一圈。  
他从床头抽屉里摸出润滑液，倒了满手，托着易烊千玺圆润饱满的臀肉往他后穴里摸，半截食指刚插进去，身上的人便发出一声闷哼。  
“你……”  
易烊千玺喘着粗气，说不出话。  
“放心，我说话算话，保证你在上面。”  
王俊凯笑眯眯亲吻易烊千玺眼睛，轻轻舔掉鼻尖沁出的薄汗，掐着腰，指下用力，整个都插进去抽动，同时含住另一边乳首继续吮吸，易烊千玺不自觉挺胸，仰起下巴，像条脱水的鱼一样张着嘴急喘。  
后穴里的手指慢慢加到三根，臀下布料一阵摩擦，一根硬物突然弹出来，火热的温度烫得易烊千玺一哆嗦。  
他知道那是什么。  
王俊凯紧盯易烊千玺，眼神烫得吓人，“我进来了。”  
然后，不容拒绝得一点一点侵入易烊千玺体内。  
起初易烊千玺痛的想骂人，后来被插着插着，慢慢插出舒服的感觉来，王俊凯一直留心他的表情，见他红唇水亮，眉梢眼角染了春色，便放开顾虑大力抽插起来。  
易烊千玺胸贴胸跨坐他身上被颠得神志不清，手指无意识插进王俊凯头发里抓弄，身体跟个不倒翁似的东倒西歪，又被王俊凯弯曲的膝盖拦住，只能生生承受体内的鞭笞。长久以来的高冷性格迫使他紧紧咬住嘴唇，憋得脸蛋通红满脑门汗，为了维护可怜的自尊，坚决不肯发出羞耻的呻吟。  
恶劣如王俊凯怎么可能放过他，他越是禁欲，王俊凯便越是要发掘出他淫荡的一面，于是一个天翻地转，到底将人压在了身下。  
易烊千玺下面那根巍巍直立，他下意识伸手想摸，还没碰到就被王俊凯十指相扣压在两边，“不准碰。”  
“我，我难受……”易烊千玺半眯着眼，难得露出几分哀求。  
“不行，”王俊凯残忍得拒绝，“如果让你自己动手，不是对我的侮辱吗？”  
易烊千玺几乎赤裸，只剩衬衣半垮在臂弯，王俊凯欣赏着身下风光，脱掉衣服，只捡起领带，将易烊千玺双手绑在床头，然后一把将他双腿岔开最大，掐着他的大腿，以一个高高在上的姿态慢慢抽动。  
易烊千玺神志模糊，隐约明白自己现在的姿势很不堪，一根又热又硬的的东西在他体内钻来钻去，转圈研磨，像在试探着寻找什么。突然那东西顶到某个点，易烊千玺触电似的一缩，强烈到发酸的快感瞬间侵袭全身。  
王俊凯嘴唇一勾，知道自己找到了，他对准那点全力进攻，速度与力道同时大增，易烊千玺应对不及，被顶得大叫了一声。  
这一声就像打开了一道关口，他再也抵抗不住，终于破罐子破摔，放肆呻吟起来，悬在半空大开的小腿抖得像筛糠，彻底沦陷在情欲的漩涡之中，汗湿的发黏在额头，粘住同样湿成一缕一缕的的睫毛。  
“你，你慢——啊——慢点儿——”  
话语破碎，易烊千玺胸前逐渐呈淫靡的绯红，汗水晶亮，腰椎处酥麻的快感犹如海浪层层堆叠，直到突破某个临界点，眼前白光大闪，仿佛千万礼花同时炸开，身体猛然躬成把弯刀，灵魂被拽上九万里高空，又被狠狠掼进地层。然后一切归于湮灭，他瘫软跌落回床铺，直到好几分钟后才缓过劲儿。  
太舒服了，怎么会这样舒服。  
易烊千玺眼眶红红，双眼失神，双腿大张，一副被干熟了的惨样，喷出的浊液溅得胸口小腹到处都是，汁水泛滥的肉穴还含着王俊凯的巨物，峃口微微翕动，似乎还很不舍得吐出来。  
画面淫乱简直不堪入目，倒映在王俊凯眼中，却瞬间激发出他最原始最狂野的兽性，他被甬道高潮时剧烈的蠕动吸得头皮发麻，就着插进易烊千玺体内的姿势，大力翻转对方身体，然后一手掐腰提高臀部，另一只手则按住易烊千玺汗湿的裸背，大开大合狂乱抽插，他低头看着自己的性器深深埋进嫣红糜烂性的肉穴，根部将穴口周围的肉褶都撑平了，恨不能把整个人都塞进去。  
光线昏暗的房间里回荡着令人羞耻的水声与啪啪声，丝绸床单随着抽插一褶一抻，易烊千玺趴跪在床上，侧脸正对巨大落地窗，窗外已是夜色高升，赌城不夜天的灯火如星河颠倒，密集的光点似乎随手一掬，就能掬起一捧闪闪发光的星子。  
视野水汽氤氲，床上的一切完整地倒映在落地玻璃上，易烊千玺朦朦胧胧看见，自己双手被吊在床头，脊背凹陷成半圆，一对蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞，他双腿分开跪着，撑起肘弯以一个极度耻辱的姿势任由王俊凯鞭挞，脸上表情是以前想都不敢想的淫荡媚惑。  
自己居然还有这样一面。  
易烊千玺已经数不清自己射过多少回了，深色巨物却一点休战的迹象都没有，持续在小穴中凶猛进出，白花花两团臀肉被揉捏变形，不断挤压中间巨蟒，恍惚间易烊千玺甚至有些难以置信，自己那么小小紧缩的地方，居然能接纳王俊凯那样的庞然大物……


End file.
